This invention relates to a novel carrier for a roll of blueprints or the like, and to a novel cut blank for producing the novel carrier.
Various types of slings and hand-held carriers with open ends have been described previously; for examples, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,481,519 to W. Snetselaar; 3,792,806 to L. Layton; 3,804,311 to R. K. Oglesbee; 4,316,629 to G. C. Jacoby; and 4,055,287 to C. E. Champenois, Jr. These manual carriers are each designed and adapted for special purposes and not particularly for carrying a roll of blueprints or the like.
Details of buildings, machines, and other structures are presented frequently on a multiplicity of large, generally heavy-weight sheets, which may be original drawings and compilations of information, or may be copies thereof. All of these possibilities are included in the term "blueprints" as used herein. These blueprints are transported from office to office manually, with an elastic band around them, or in a make-shift sling, or in a tube, or in a tubular container. Where no carrier is used, the sheets get dirty and dog-earred. Prior carriers are awkward and relatively expensive to use. Also, rolls of blueprints are heavy, and in makeshift slings may be damaged, or the roll may slip out of the sling, due to the weight of the roll.